


Drive Over Pride

by ItsYa1UPBoy



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: (only one hit to get him to submit lol), Biting, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Whipping, also narrator kind of mounts/rides him at one point to tie him up, sacrilegious use of a holy weapon, slight blood, sub trevor (not willingly lol), using the whip as binds and gag, yes THAT whip. trevor's whip. and i don't mean his dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYa1UPBoy/pseuds/ItsYa1UPBoy
Summary: A self-indulgent thing I wrote which was well-received. Unnamed narrator ties Trevor up with his own whip and uses him as he pleases. Plenty of potential for imagining yourself there~





	Drive Over Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I have this marked as M/M because I'd imagined narrator as (cis?) male, but feel free to imagine them as whatever. I just needed one tag to mark. The only thing hinting at any physical sex (and not necessarily gender) is their boner when they mount Trevor.

I snatch the whip out of Trevor’s hands. “You don’t need _this_ in the bedroom,” I coo. I begin wrapping the length of the whip around my hand.

“Give that back,” Trevor snaps. He reaches for the whip, but I step back and glide around to the back of him. With one fluid movement, I unwrap the whip and crack him in the back. He stumbles forward onto his knees.

“Ack--- God! What the hell are you doing!?”

He glares up at me as he begins pushing himself up, but I put one foot firmly on his back to hold him down.

“We’re not doing it _your_ way tonight, Trevor~”

“We absolutely _are_ , you little---”

Before he can finish his (probably vulgar) insult, I crouch down and sit on his back, my boner poking the back of his head. “Now, dear…” I tease. “I know you’re going to struggle if I don’t... _restrain_ you.”

I wrap the whip around his neck lightly and trail it under his shoulders.

“Oh no. We are _not_ doing---”

With a shit-eating grin, I hold the partially wrapped whip taut with my left hand and reach down with my right to tantalizingly, lightly brush his erect dick.

“Your mouth’s saying one thing, but your dick’s saying another, dear~”

Trevor stifles a moan when my fingertips brush against his penis, still giving me a glare that could burn Dracula himself.

I whisk my hand back up, brushing against his dick again and feeling a shudder run through his back beneath me, and slowly wrap his arms taut against his sides and knot the whip just loose enough not to cut off his circulation.

After all, if there’s no blood flowing, the real fun can’t begin.

Trevor begins wriggling under his binds as soon as I close the knot.

“This is a _holy_ whip! Using this for sex is sacri---”

“Hush.”

I grab the handle of the whip and shove it into his mouth, locking it into his jaw by the tip.

“You’re excommunicated, remember, dear?~ God’s not watching us now.”

I lean over and kiss behind his ear, trailing kisses down to his neck as my right hand slowly begins toying with his nipple. My mouth opens; I lick his neck before biting it tenderly. Trevor is still struggling to escape, but weaker now.

I smile, my warm breath tickling his neck. But that only serves to make him more incensed; he begins thrusting side to side again, yelling out muffled obscenities and protests.

“I can tell you like it, Trevor dearest. I know you _so_ well, after all~ If you didn’t have this raging boner, I wouldn’t be tying you up like this.”

As soon as the word “boner” escapes my lips, my hand shoots down to said erection and gives it one quick jerk. A loud moan escapes him before he can stifle it, and I can already feel pre-cum on my hand.

Perfect. The horniness is beginning to overpower the pride.

“Now then, I would have done this more if you’d been a good boy… But naughty Belmonts have to be shown who’s the boss around here.”

I hear Trevor choke on his own indignation as I slip off his back.

“You’re going to lie down here on the floor, and you’re going to let me have my way with you. Do you understand, Trevor?”

Before he can respond in any fashion, I push him to the ground face-up. His face is clammy with sweat and flushed red as the blood that his prey drinks.

....Hmm.

I crawl over to where he is on the floor and push his legs apart. Such tight, luscious thighs… He could surely snap a spear in twain with these.

My hands dance over his inner thighs like spiders, prying his wriggling legs apart with ease. I continue massaging the folds of his thighs and crotch as I bend forward over his stomach and chest. My lips are level with his collarbone now, and when I go down, they touch the base of his neck. My lips curl into a small smile, and my tongue flits out of my mouth and licks his neck for a split second before I open my whole mouth and bite his neck.

He makes a muffled noise of shock, but relaxes once he realizes no fangs are going to be puncturing his neck. I bite his neck harder, and his shoulders go taut. Once I feel the slightest dribble of blood metallic and tangy in my mouth, I come back up, my hands still fondling his thighs and crotch, and grin at him with bloodstained teeth and lips.

“So, predator has become prey, it seems.”

Though still glaring at me, Trevor’s grunts of resistance have turned to stifled groans of pleasure, and his fighting has grown a lot weaker now.

“Well, it seems like you’ve calmed down quite a bit!” I say with a grin. “Now you understand who’s in charge here, huh?”

Before I can see his reaction, I slink back down to his lower half and push his legs apart fully. They fall limp to the floor, spread akimbo, leaving his _delicious_ dick prone.

Keeping my thumbs in the fold between thigh and crotch, I slowly slide his moist, meaty dick into my mouth. As I begin sucking long and deep, his resistance stops entirely, and his low groans turn to louder, crescendoing moans. I continue fondling him as I continue sucking his dick and running my tongue along its length, slurping up all the pre-cum for myself.

I can feel his dick throbbing with the rushing blood of his erection, and with his growing pleasure. God, I haven’t had a dick in my mouth in so long… My dick-sucking isn’t nearly as controlled as usual, instead hungrily and greedily sucking and licking his dick, holding the base with one hand to keep it as far in my mouth as it’ll go.

I can feel Trevor coming close to cumming in my mouth. I pull back a bit to let all of it rush into my mouth when he cums, and right when I stop at about halfway up, he lets out one last, strained moan and his warm cum rushes into my eagerly awaiting maw.

I hear his moans growing positively _orgasmic_ as I drink every last drop of his delicious cum. Soon, the flow into my mouth stops, and I swallow what’s left. I’ve drained him absolutely _dry_.

Reluctantly, I pull my mouth off his dick and wipe my mouth where my own saliva and his bodily fluids have mixed. His dick falls down between his legs, completely milked empty.

Trevor’s chest is moving up and down in time with his heaving, satisfied breaths. He’s staring up at the ceiling, and I can see the clarity and satisfaction in his eyes. I lean over and pry his mouth open with my fingers, gently dislodging the hilt of the whip from his jaw.

“Now then, Trevor dearest… Was there _really_ need for such a fuss?”

Trevor glares at me, his face slightly flushed, but doesn’t say a word.


End file.
